paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Atlantis
thumb|right|220px|Atlantista esittävä kartta [[1800-luku|1800-luvun loppupuolelta.]] Atlantis (muinaiskreikaksi Atlantis nēsos, atlanttinen eli Atlaksen saari) on myyttinen mereen uponnut saari tai manner, joka tiettävästi ensimmäisen kerran esiintyy kreikkalaisen filosofin Platonin kirjoituksissa. Hänen mukaansa saari sijaitsi Herakleen pylväiden takana ja atlantislaiset olivat mahtava merikansa, jotka olivat jo valloittaneet suuren osan Länsi-Euroopasta ja Afrikasta. Pian epäonnistuneen Ateenan valtauksen jälkeen Atlantis upposi mereen yhden päivän ja yön aikana luonnonkatastrofin takia, joka tapahtui 9 000 vuotta ennen Solonin aikaa (eli noin 9600 eaa). Ilmeisesti kaikki myöhemmät Atlantista koskevat kirjoitukset pohjautuvat Platonin dialogeihin Timaios ja Kritias (kirjoitettu n. 360 eaa.). Platonin tarina Platonin dialogissa Kritias sanoo kuulleensa kertomuksen Atlantiksesta isoisältään, joka puolestaan oli kuullut sen isältään, joka oli valtiomies Solonin sukulainen ja ystävä. Solon taas oli kuullut sen egyptiläiseltä papilta. Kritiaan kertomuksen mukaan aikojen alussa jumalat arpoivat, mikä osa maailmasta kuuluisi kenellekin. Poseidon, meren jumala, sai osakseen Atlantiksen mantereen. Se sijaitsi Atlantin valtamerellä Herakleen pylväiden eli nykyisen Gibraltarin salmen takana. Mantereen varhaisia asukkaita olivat Euenor ja hänen vaimonsa Leukippe, joilla oli tytär nimeltä Kleito. Poseidon sai Kleiton kanssa viisi paria kaksospoikia, jotka kukin vuorollaan hallitsivat Atlantista. Vanhimman kaksosparin vanhin poika oli nimeltään Atlas, josta sai nimensä sekä Atlantis-saari että sitä ympäröivä valtameri. Saari ja kaupunki Luonnonvaroiltaan Atlantis oli paratiisin kaltainen, ja sen hyveelliset asukkaat elivät rauhassa ja nauttivat yltäkylläisyydestä. Poseidonin ja Kleiton vuorelle atlantislaiset rakensivat palatsin. Saarelle he rakensivat maasiltoja yhdistämään keskussaarta ja sitä ympäröiviä vesikehiä, sekä kaivoivat kanavia ja tunneleita, joiden läpi alukset pääsivät kulkemaan vesikehästä toiseen. Samankeskisiä renkaita muistuttavat maakehät olivat noin 540 m leveitä ja vesikehät 180-540 metriä leveitä. Keskussaari oli halkaisijaltaan 900-metrinen. Siten kaupunkialueen läpimitta ensimmäisestä vesikehästä alkaen oli 5 220 metriä. Kaupunki sijaitsi ylängöllä, joka laskeutui jyrkähkösti mereen. Saaren pohjoisosa oli vuoristoa ja eteläosa alankoa, jonka mitat olivat 540 x 360 kilometriä. Se oli tasainen, suorakulmion muotoinen ja vuorten ympäröimä. Tasankoa ympäröi 180 metriä leveä ja 30 metriä syvä kanava. Sen pituus oli 10 000 stadionia eli 1 800 kilometriä. Kanava kokosi vuorilta tulevat valumavedet johtaen ne kaupunkiin ja sieltä viimein mereen. Alue oli jaettu palstoihin suorilla 30 metriä leveillä kanavilla, joita taas oli yhdistelty poikittaisilla kanavilla. Platonin antamien mittojen mukaan oli koko Atlantis-saaren pinta-ala noin 400 000 km². Tuhon syyt thumb|right|200px|Atlantiksen tuho. Monsù Desiderion maalaus, [[1700-luku|1700-luvun alku.]] Sukupolvien saatossa jumalainen perintöaines väheni, atlantislaiset alkoivat ylenkatsoa hyveitä ja ahneus sai heissä vallan. Lopulta atlantislaiset toteuttivat suuren sotaretken Euroopan mantereelle. Myös Ateenassa vallitsi kukoistava kulttuuri, ja juuri kreikkalaiset kunnostautuivat atlantislaisten lyömisessä takaisin. Ylijumala Zeus oli kyllästynyt pahuuden vallassa olleeseen valtakuntaan. Hän päätti rangaista atlantislaisia ja kutsui koolle jumalien kokouksen, jossa hän piti näille puheen. Kritias-dialogi päättyy tähän, mutta Timaios-dialogissa mainitaan Atlantiksen vajonneen meren syvyyteen maanjäristysten ja tulvan saattelemana yhden ainoan vuorokauden aikana. Tämän jälkeen kului pitkiä aikoja, jolloin meri oli mutainen ja kulkukelvoton, niin että Herakleen pylväiden taakse yrittäneet merenkävijät joutuivat kääntymään takaisin. Kritiaan mukaan katastrofi tapahtui noin 9 000 vuotta ennen kuin Solon kuuli tarinan egyptiläisiltä eli noin 11 600 vuotta sitten. Nimen alkuperä Atlantis-nimi on selvästi samaa alkuperää kuin Atlantin valtamerenkin nimi, joka tarkoittaa kreikan mytologian mukaan Atlaksen merta. Atlas oli Kreikan mytologiassa titaani, ja hänestä saivat nimensä myös Pohjois-Afrikan Atlasvuoret. Mytologian mukaan Atlas myös tuomittiin kannattelemaan taivaankantta hartioillaan, ja siksi sana Atlas on myöhemmin muuntunut tarkoittamaan kartastoa tai kuvateosta, jonka symbolina usein käytetään Atlasta kannattelemassa Maapalloa hartioillaan. Atlantiksen etsintää thumb|210px|Kartta joka esittää Atlantiksen oletettua sijaintia. [[Ignatius Donnellyn kirjasta Atlantis: The Antediluvian World, 1882.]] Jo antiikin aikana monet oppineet (esimerkiksi Strabon) epäilivät Platonin tarinaa, mutt.N kirjoitettu hieroglyfeilläProclus, In Tim. 1,76,1-2 (= FGrHist 665, F 31). Tästä ei kuitenkaan ole mitään muita todisteita kuin Prokloksen väitteet. Antiikin jälkeen Atlanjan muotojen tutkimustuloksiahttp://www.geocities.com/MotorCity/Factory/2583/rus.htm, ja hän julkaisi aiheesta vuonna 1964 teoksen "Atlantis: Atlantology: Basic Problems". 1970-luvulla tutkimuksia tehtiin muun muassa Biminillä. Atlantiksen tutkimus Tieteellinen keskustelu Tieteen kannalta katsottuna Atlantis ei ole mahdollinen ainakaan sellaisena kuin Platon sen kuvasi, koska eri tieteenalojen vakiintuneiden käsitysten mukaan Platonin kuvaaman kaltaisia korkeakulttuureita ei ollut olemassa vielä 11 600 vuotta sitten. Varhaisimpia tunnettuja kaupunkimaisia yhteisöjä ovat Jeriko (noin 8000 eaa.) ja Çatal Hüyük (noin 7000 eaa.). Platonin kuvaamaa monumentaalista rakentamista ei tunnettu 11 600 vuotta sitten (varhaisin esimerkki ovat megaliitit 5000-luvulta eaa.), ei myöskään pronssinvalua (5000 eaa.), ei kesytettyä karjaa (Lähi-idässä 6000 eaa.) eikä kesytettyä hevosta (Ukrainassa 4000 eaa.), ei pyörää (Mesopotamiassa 3000 eaa.), ei teitä (3000 eaa.) eikä laivoja (Egyptissä n. 2600 eaa.). Tieteen kannalta Platonin kuvaama kulttuuri olisi siis voinut olla olemassa aikaisintaan 2500-luvulla eaa.http://archaeology.about.com/od/controversies/a/atlantis05_2.htm Ei ole myöskään todisteita, että sana ”Atlantis” olisi esiintynyt ennen Platonia. Pidetään mahdollisena, ettei Platonin dialogin tavoitteena ollut kertoa historiasta, vaan opettaa ja kuvata Platonin valtioihanteita. Tästä huolimatta on usein pohdittu, voisiko Atlantis-tarun taustalta löytyä mielikuvituksellisesti värittynyt muisto jotakin todellista kulttuuria kohdanneesta luonnonmullistuksesta. Kaikkiaan Atlantiksen olinpaikaksi on ehdotettu ainakin 27 eri paikkaa.http://milos.conferences.gr/index.php?id=2965. Vuonna 2005 Miloksen saarella järjestettyyn kansainväliseen Atlantis 2005 -konferenssiin kokoontui eri alojen tutkijoita ja asiantuntijoita 15 eri maasta.http://milos.conferences.gr/index.php?id=2964 Mukana oli kymmeniä tutkijoita, mm. geologeja, vulkanologeja ja arkeologeja, joukossa useita yliopistojen professoreita. Konferenssin tarkoituksena oli keskustella teorioista, missä Atlantis sijaitsi sekä milloin ja miksi se tuhoutuiAtlantis 2005, vaikkakin usea tutkija esitti epäilynsä siitä, onko sitä ollut lainkaan olemassa. Platonin kertomukseen tukeutuen konferenssin osanottajat hyväksyivät 24 kriteeriä, jotka Atlantikseksi ehdotetun paikan pitäisi täyttää. Kriteerien joukossa olivat mm. vaatimukset siitä, että sen tulisi sijaita Herakleen pylväiden ulkopuolella, olla suurempi kuin Libya, Anatolia, Lähi-itä ja Siinai (yhteensä) ja uponnut veteen kokonaan tai osittain 9 000 egyptiläistä vuotta ennen kuudetta vuosisataa eaa. Myös joitakin epäilyksiä esitettiin. Esimerkiksi professori Christos Doumasin mukaan Atlantis on pelkkä myytti ja sen etsintä utopiaa. Vuonna 2003 venäläiset tutkijat pitivät Moskovassa Atlantista käsitelleen konferessin.http://english.pravda.ru/science/19/94/377/10080_atlantis.html Merenalainen tutkimus Platon sijoitti Atlantiksen Herakleen pylväiden taakse, joka on yleensä tulkittu Gibraltarin salmeksi. Myöhemmin on esitetty Platonin tarkoittaneen Herakleen pylväillä jotain muita luonnon muodostelmia, jonka varjolla Atlantis on usein kytketty Välimeren alueen arkeologisiin löytöihin. Ajatus uusien muinaistutkimuksen löytöjen mahdollisesta yhteydestä Platonin tarinaan nousee usein nykyisinkin esille. Merenalaisiin tutkimuksiin liittyy kysymys siitä, kuinka hyvin rakennukset ja esineet voivat säilyä merivedessä. Metallit tuhoutuvat suhteellisen nopeasti, koska metallien ja meriveden yhdistelmä liuottaa metalleja. Kalkkikiveä ja marmoria puolestaan vahingoittavat nilviäiset tekemällä niihin reikiä. Kvartsipitoiset kivilajit säilyvät parhaiten. Puuesineet säilyvät huonoiten, koska eliöt syövät niitä. Parhaiten rauniot ja esineet säilyvät jos ne peittyvät sedimentteihin, mutta silloin ne ovat vaikeammin löydettävissä. Satunnaiset löydöt ovat osoittaneet, että esihistoriallisten kulttuurien jäännöksiä on säilynyt meren pinnan alla jopa vuosituhansien ajan. Edinburgin yliopiston professorin ja lähi-idän sivilisaatioiden spesialistin Tony Wilkinsonin mukaan useita muinaisia temppeleitä ja kaupunkeja on jäänyt meren alle viimeisten tuhansien vuosien kuluessa ilmaston muutosten vuoksi.http://www.rferl.org/featuresarticle/2004/11/39dfe5a7-3cbf-48f5-ba52-623fea0e47dd.html Geologinen tutkimus thumb|210px|Atlantiksen esitetyt sijaintipaikat Välimeren alueella. Geologia ratkaisee, onko muinaisen saaren tai mantereen uppoaminen Atlantin valtamereen tai Välimereen edes periaatteessa mahdollista. Atlantin itäpuoliset saaret ovat kaikki vulkaanisia, eikä niissä ole merkkejä vajoamisesta. Joitakin saaria ympäröivät merenalaiset rantapengermät, jotka ovat seurausta siitä että jääkaudella merenpinta oli jopa 200 metriä nykyistä alempana. Rantapengermien pinta-ala on kuitenkin pienempi kuin Platonin mainitsema Atlantiksen saari.Nils Edelman - Viisaita ja veijareita geologian maailmassa, Otava 1991 Atlantilla on tehty lukuisia porauksia osana vuodesta 1969 nykypäiviin jatkuneessa Deep Sea Drilling -Projektissa (DSDP), jonka yhtenä saavutuksena oli mannerliikuntoteorian todistaminen.http://www.deepseadrilling.org/about.htm Tämän seurauksena teoriat Atlantiksesta mantereena alkoivat menettää suosiotaan. Nykyään teoriat kadonneista mantereista eivät ole geologien parissa suosittuja, koska merenpohja on luodattu tarkasti ja laattatektoniikkatutkimusten mukaan esimerkiksi Azoreilla ei ole erillistä Atlantiksen mannerlaattaa. Pidetään myös mahdottomana että mannerlaatta voisi vajota lyhyessä ajassa mereen. Tieteellisiä teorioita Santorini Useimmiten Atlantis on yhdistetty Santorinin tulivuorenpurkaukseen, joka runteli Aigeianmeren minolaista kulttuuria pronssikaudella.Decadevolcano.net Muun muassa Theran saaren kaivauksissa on löydetty tulivuorenpurkauksen raunioittama minolainen kaupunki. Arkeologisten löytöjen perusteella oletusta Atlantis-tarun ja Santorinin purkauksen yhteydestä ei kuitenkaan voi sen enempää kumota kuin todistaakaan. Teoria edellyttäisi, että useat Platonin ilmoittamat luvut ovat liian suuria. Tämä koskee sekä saaren kokoa että myös sen tuhosta kuluneen ajan pituutta, sillä Santorinin purkauksesta Solonin aikaan kului vain noin 900, ei 9 000 vuotta. Myös kreikkalaista Heliken kaupunkia on pidetty Atlantiksen esikuvana. Rainer Kühnen teoria Vuonna 2005 fyysikko Rainer Kühne sai paljon julkisuutta väitteellään, jonka mukaan Atlantiksen ”saari” olisi ollut maa-alue nykyisen Etelä-Espanjan rannikolla, joka olisi tuhoutunut tulvassa 800-500 eaa. Väitteensä tueksi hän on esittänyt satelliittikuvat, joissa näkyy maanalainen kehämäinen rakennelma. Hänen mukaansa kohteen muoto ja koko sopivat hyvin Platonin kuvaukseen Atlantiksen kaupungista.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/3766863.stm Collina-Girardin teoria Ranskalaisen tutkijan Jacques Collina-Girardin mukaan Atlantis olisi voinut olla Gibraltarin salmessa vuosina 19 000 – 9 000 eaa. sijainnut saari.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/1554594.stm Hänen mukaansa saaren sijainti ja uppoamisaika täsmäävät Platonin kertomukseen. Muinainen saaristo ei kuitenkaan tuhoutunut luonnonmullistuksessa, vaan jäi hitaasti veden alle merenpinnan noustessa viimeisen jääkauden jälkeen. Löydöstään Collina-Girard kertoi New Scientist -lehdessä vuonna 2001. Sparteliksi nimettyä saarta on tutkinut myös ranskalainen merigeologi Marc-Andrè Gutscher. Sedimenttinäytteiden mukaan aluetta on järisyttänyt luokkaa yhdeksän oleva maanjäristys samoihin aikoihin kuin Platonin tarinan Atlantis upposi. Sedimenteissä on näkynyt myös jälkiä sitä seuranneista tsunameista.http://sciencenow.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/2005/722/1 Näennäistieteellisiä teorioita Atlantis on poikinut paljon teorioita ja kirjallisuutta, joista suurinta osaa pidetään vanhentuneena tai näennäistieteenä. Eri teorioissa Atlantis on Välimeren ohella sijoitettu muun muassa Kanariansaarten ympäristöön, Azoreille, Bermudan kolmioon, Karibianmerelle, Kiinanmerelle ja Grönlantiin. 1600-luvulla elänyt Johannes Rudbeckius piti Ruotsia Atlantiksena. Myös skotlantilainen journalisti ja okkultisti Lewis Spence (1874-1955) on kirjoittanut useita teoksia Atlantiksesta. Muita tunnettuja kirjoittajia ovat yhdysvaltalainen kielitieteilijä Charles Berlitz, joka julkaisi vuonna 1978 kirjan Atlantiksen arvoitus, sekä Otto H. Muck, joka käsitteli aihetta kirjassaan Atlantis, kadonnut manner (1980). Ignatius Donnellyn teoria Yhdysvaltalainen kirjailija, poliitikko ja tiedemies Ignatius Donnelly vaikutti paljon Atlantiksen tutkimiseen. Hän julkaisi vuonna 1882 teoksen Atlantis: The Antediluvian World (Atlantis - Maailma ennen vedenpaisumusta). Teos saavutti valtavaa suosiota Atlantikseen uskovien keskuudessa. Donnelly esitti Atlantiksen ratkaisuna moniin arvoituksiin kuten Amerikan alkuperäiskulttuurien ja muinaisen Egyptin yhtäläisyyksiin, ankeriaiden vaellukseen ja baskien alkuperään. Jääkausi ja Golfvirta Viimeisin jääkausi, niin sanottu Veiksel-jääkausi, päättyi noin 11 600 vuotta sitten, jolloin alkoi ilmaston nopea lämpeneminen. Platonin tarinan mukaan Atlantiksen uppoaminen sijoittuu juuri tähän samaan aikaan. Otto Muck on esittänyt, että jääkauden yhtäkkisen loppumisen olisi aiheuttanut jokin luonnonmullistus joka olisi muuttanut Golfvirran suuntaa. Jos Atlantilla olisi ollut n. 400 000 km²:n kokoinen manner, se olisi estänyt Golfvirran kulkemisen pohjoiseen ja Skandinaviaan, ja siten ylläpitänyt näillä alueilla huomattavasti nykyistä kylmempää ilmastoa. Robert Sarmastin teoria Yhdysvaltalainen tutkija Robert Sarmast sai vuonna 2004 julkisuutta teoriallaan, jonka mukaan Atlantis olisi sijainnut itäisellä Välimerellä Syyrian ja Kyproksen välissä.Discovery of Atlantis Noin 1 500 metrin syvyydestä merenpohjasta otetuissa kaikuluotauskuvissa näkyy muotoja, jotka saattaisivat olla ihmisten tekemiä rakennelmia. Sarmastin mukaan rakennelmat ovat ajalta noin 10 000 eaa. ja ne jäivät veden alle Gibraltarin kannaksen murtuessa ja Atlantin vesimassojen työntyessä Välimereen. Moskovan metahistorian instituutin teoria Vuonna 1997 eräs venäläinen ryhmä uskoi löytäneensä Atlantiksen merestä 100 mailin päästä Englannin Land's Endistä. Ryhmä uskoo Little Sole Bankin merenalaisen kukkulan olleen Atlantiksen pääkaupunki, joka olisi voinut olla myyttisen Lyonnessin esikuva. Aiottuja tutkimuksia alueella ei kuitenkaan tehty.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/43172.stm Okkulttisia ja esoteerisia teorioita Helena Blavatskyn teoria Venäläinen Teosofisen seuran perustaja Helena Blavatskyn mukaan atlantislaiset polveutuivat lemurialaisista. Hän väitti, että Lemuria ja sitä seurannut Atlantis muodostivat aikoinaan lukuisten saarten ketjun, joka ulottui eri vaiheissa Afrikan kaakkoispuolelta pohjoiselle Atlantille. Atlantislaiset muodostivat ihmiskunnan neljännen juurirodun. Nykypäivän ihmiset ovat viides juurirotu, joista pian amerikkalaisten avustuksella kehittyy kuudes juurirotu. Eteläamerikkalaisista kehittyy vielä viimeinen eli seitsemäs juurirotu. Edgar Caycen teoria Amerikkalainen parapsyykikko Edgar Cayce käsitteli ”lukemuksissaan” usein Atlantista. Hänen mukaansa Atlantis oli henkisesti ja teknisesti korkea kulttuuri, jonka asukkaat olivat onnistuneet valjastamaan ydinenergian ja taitaneet lentämisen. Hänen mukaansa Atlantis oli tuhoutunut ydinonnettomuuksissa, joista toinen oli tapahtunut 28 000 eaa. ja viimeinen 10 014 eaa. Aavistaessaan kolmannen olevan tulossa atlantislaiset olisivat paenneet Egyptiin ja Keski-Amerikkaan. Egyptin ja Atlantiksen kanssakäymisestä Cayce mainitsee muun muassa seuraavaa: ”...tuohon aikaan atlantislaisia saapui maahan. He kulkivat edestakaisin, sillä tuona kapinallisena aikana monet yksilöt toimivat aktiivisesti Atlantiksella... Egypti oli valittu yhdeksi niistä paikoista, joihin aikakirjat noista toiminnoista sijoitettaisiin” (275-38). Cayce ennusti kesäkuussa 1940, että Atlantis nousisi Bahamasaarilla. ”Ensimmäisten osien joukossa nousevat Atlantiksesta Poseidia”. Cayce sanoi: ”Odottakaa sitä vuosina 1968 ja 1969, siihen ei ole pitkä aika!”. Tähän liittyen on mainittu, että eräät lentäjät havaitsivat vuonna 1968 Bahamasaarten Pohjois-Biminin rannikolta rakennuksilta näyttäviä hahmoja. Sukeltaessa löytyi vielä teitä, muureja ja pyramideja muistuttavia muodostelmia. Kuitenkin varsinaista tieteellistä tutkimusta on tehty hyvin vähän ja arkeologista vahvistusta sille, että ”Biminin tiet” olisivat jotakin muuta kuin luonnon muovaamia, ei ole pystytty esittämään. Ior Bockin teoria Suomalaisen kirjailijan Ior Bockin mukaan sana Atlantis viittaa aikakauteen, ei paikkaan. Hän sijoittaa käsitteen syntytarinan Etelä-Suomeen, jossa hän väittää pienen ihmisyhdyskunnan eläneen jääkaudella Golfvirran ansiosta vihreänä pysyneellä maa-alueella. Taru jääkalotin ajasta (”alltlandis period”) on osa laajempaa Bockin perheen saagaa. Samankaltaisia tarinoita Myytti onnellisesta ja vauraasta, mutta myöhemmin mereen hukkuneesta valtakunnasta tulee esiin monissa kulttuureissa (muun muassa kelttien Avalon ja Raamatun vedenpaisumuskertomus). Muun muassa baskit uskoivat olevansa Atlaintikan jälkeläisiä ja atsteekit uskoivat tulleensa idästä Aztlanin saarelta.http://www.azteca.net/aztec/aztlan.html Mahabharatassa mainitaan Atala-niminen saari, joka upposi läntiseen mereen suuren sodan seurauksena. Atalan asukkaiden sanottiin olevan valkoisia ihmisiä, jotka eivät koskaan nuku tai syö".http://www.sacred-texts.com/hin/m12/m12c035.htm (They live without taking food of any kind) Herodotos kuvailee Historiassaan atlantteja hyvin samaan tapaan: ihmisiksi jotka "eivät koskaan uneksi tai syö mitään elävää".http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/etext01/1hofh10.txt (and it is said that they neither eat anything that has life nor have any dreams.) Aaltoihin hukkuneen mantereen taru tunnettiin Keskivaltakunnan ajalla Egyptissä. Vanha tarina kertoi egyptiläisestä, joka oli laivamatkallaan haaksirikkoon jouduttuaan pelastunut oudolle saarelle. Saarella asui hyväntahtoinen kultainen lohikäärme, joka vei tämän kulkijan pesäänsä. Se kertoi, että saarella asui aikaisemmin 75 onnellista lohikäärmettä, joista vain yksi oli selvinnyt hengissä. Taivaasta pudonnut tähti oli polttanut muut yhden ollessa lentelemässä merellä. Lohikäärme ennusti, että pian saapuisi laiva joka pelastaisi kulkijan, mutta se sanoi myös: ”Et ole enää ikinä näkevä tätä saarta, sillä aallot nielevät sen”. Intian valtameressä on väitetty olleen Lemuria-niminen manner, ja Tyynessämeressä Mu. Atlantis populaarikulttuurissa Atlantiksen myyttistä nimeä on käytetty paljon populaarikulttuurissa, ja siitä on tehty muun muassa televisiosarjat Triangle ja Stargate Atlantis sekä useita elokuvia, viimeisimpänä piirretty Atlantis – kadonnut kaupunki. Myös Indiana Jones pääsi Atlantiksen jäljille LucasArtsin tietokonepelissä Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis vuonna 1992. Musiikissa Atlantiksen nimeä on käytetty myös ahkerasti muun muassa yhtyeiden ja levyjen nimissä, sekä Atlantis Records -levy-yhtiön nimessä. Helsinkiläinen jalkapalloseura kantaa nimeä Atlantis FC, ja vuonna 1985 teki ensilentonsa Yhdysvaltain vuonna Atlantis-avaruussukkula. Sarjakuvissa Atlantis esiintyy kotipaikkana kahdelle Yhdysvaltain tunnetuimmista supersankareista: Marvel-kustantamon Prinssi Namorille ja DC Comics-kustantamon Vesimiehelle. Molemmat ovat kotoisin Atlantiksesta ja sen nykyisiä kuninkaita sekä merenelävien herroja. J.R.R. Tolkien muovaili Silmarillionin Akallabêth-kertomuksessa esiintyvän Numenorin saaren tarinan Atlantis-myytin pohjalta. Sierra Entertainmentin tekemän pelin Zeus: Master of Olympus (2001) lisäosassa Poseidon: Master of Atlantis (2002) pystyy hallitsemaan atlantislaisia kaupunkeja. Ensemble Studiosin tekemän pelin Age of Mythology (2002) lisäosassa Age of Mythology: The Titansissa (2003) on pelattavana atlantislaisten kansakunta. Viitteet Lähteet *Otto Muck - Atlantis, kadonnut manner, Karisto 1980 *Manun luotain *Platon - Teokset V. Sofisti. Valtiomies. Timaios. Kritias. Filebos. Toinen painos. Helsinki: Otava, 1999. *Nils Edelman - Viisaita ja veijareita geologian maailmassa, Otava 1991 Katso myös *Jääkausi *Ihmisen alkuperä *Kryptoarkeologia *Muinaistarusto *Muinaiskulttuurien väliset kontaktit Aiheesta muualla *Rainer W. Kühne - A location for "Atlantis"? *Atlantis as the Bahamas *Helike - The Real Atlantis *Discovery of Atlantis *Truth, Lies and History in Plato's Timaeus-Critias *Panthenon *Bocksaga *Timeline of ancient sources *Evidence of Atlantis by Norman Scherer *Atlantis 2005 - International Conference *Russian Atlantology *The Morien Institute - The great Atlantis Debate Nettikirjat *Ignatius Donnelly - Atlantis, the Antediluvian World *W. Scott-Elliot - Atlantiksen tarina *Platon - Timaios Kirjallisuutta *Platon, Teokset V *Charles Berlitz - Atlantiksen arvoitus, 1978 *Charles Berlitz - Atlantis: Kadonnut manner, Gummerus 1984 *Selin, Risto: Ihmeellinen maailma: Skeptikon tietosanakirja. Ursan julkaisuja 81. Helsinki: Tähtitieteellinen yhdistys Ursa, 2001. ISBN 952-5329-19-4. * N. Zhirov - Atlantis: Atlantology - Basic Problems, Lightning Source Inc, ISBN 0-89875-591-3 * Maxine Asher - The Atlantis Conspiracy, Los Angeles: A.M.R.A., 1973 * Risto Isomäki: Sarasvatin hiekkaa, Tammi, 2005 Luokka:Kadonneet maat ja kansat Luokka:Katastrofit Luokka:Myytit